


Halloween Feels Wrong (Without You)

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Covid Times, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, logan misses his roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: It was Halloween, and Logan was missing his beloved.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670
Kudos: 7





	Halloween Feels Wrong (Without You)

**Author's Note:**

> covid times my dudes. sucks. i was sad.

It was Halloween. Logan had been dreading it all year. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Halloween, far from it, he loved the holiday, something just managed to bring him joy, whether it be spent at over the top house parties with friends, or just sat on his porch with baskets upon baskets of candy to hand out to the excited children that passed his house, he loved it. But this year he was far from excited. Corona had hit hard, he had never expected it to still be so out of hand by October, but it was and so instead of going to an amazing party that his boyfriend had wanted to host, the both of them sat at home. Or rather, Logan was. 

Roman was still at work. He had texted him that morning, saying that their discord video call would have to be late, he had been asked to pick up an extra shift at the school, helping out one of the older teachers in the building with tech problems. He had been the go to expert in the pandemic, the newest and youngest teacher, and he had turned out to be incredible with the new tech aspects of their jobs.

It wasn’t long before Logan’s discord started to ding loudly. He clicked on the call function and was greeted by Roman’s face. He felt some of the stress from his day melt away.

“Hello there dearest!”

“Hi Ro”

“How is the most handsome prince in the land doing this fair hallows eve?”

Logan pretended to think. “I dunno, how are you?”

Roman laughed. Full bodied and loud and it was like Christmas came early. He slowed his laughter eventually and looked again at Logan.

“How was your day dearest?”

Logan mumbled something into his drink and Roman frowned.

“Hun, what’s wrong?”

“…everything. It’s quiet, it’s bland, it’s lonely and I miss you. It’s hard being responsible. I just want to celebrate but there’s nothing to celebrate this year. Its just wrong”

“I know love. This fucking sucks, but we’re doing whats best. I don’t want to risk exposing you to anything baby, otherwise I’d be right by your side. I miss you terribly. It feels like I’m Gomez deprived of my beloved Morticia, desperate to be reunited, but alas we are oceans away. You wont be kept from me for long darling we will hold each other again soon that’s a promise”

Logan couldn’t help the laugh that came from him. It was so like his Roman to be so dramatic, but he can’t complain. It does wonders when he’s in these moods. He knows that he can wait to see his prince once more. He’s already so excited for Christmas, Roman had 2 weeks off, plenty of time for the two of them to see each other and quarantine together before Roman went back to work. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

“So I don’t suppose you would want to watch the Addams Family?”

“I thought you’d never ask!!!”


End file.
